The Nexus Jaws
by SangHellE56
Summary: Oshyn is an alien fighter looking to avenge his kin by winning a tournament. But things get interestingly out of hand...and he'll find an unexpected ally in the Saiyan Vegeta. Rated T for violence


Oshyn looked up at the night sky of where his homeworld of Finn once was. He couldn't believe that he might as well have been one of the lucky ones...a free Finyai, and on top of that, one who wasn't toast. He may have been born into slavery thanks to the Hera-seijin space pirates, but he was free now. There was still the issue of nearly every other one of his kind being bound to collars, all at the hands of the Akolux.

 _The Akolux…_

They were the second strongest single species in the Milky Way, right beneath the Saiyans. Their Order of the Sphere moved to a remote part of the universe after Planet Vegeta's destruction, and took nearly all Finyais with them. Oshyn was born ten years after this, but he felt far from a last-of-his-kind.

He grinned at the thought of the day he escaped the pirates, and let the big, fanged smile stay a few seconds longer while thinking of what happened after.

 _I blew up that collar with a single ki blast,_ he recalled. Wherever a Finyai was, he was always bound to a collar. After he blasted his, Oshyn lived on his own, and researched Finn non stop, going as far as Namek to obtain historical scrolls.

 _One day I'll get mine. Not today, not tomorrow. Until then…I'm right here._

He had a sense of pride that he was free, and representing his people in the upcoming Galactic Tournament. Grinning again, he thought back to the moment he signed up.

"So, you think you got what it takes," said the short, bean-plant looking enlister. "We don't see many Finyais in this corner of the universe."

"Do tell," Oshyn said in his masculine baritone. "There's never been a guy like me?"

The enlister smiled. "No, never! We've got folks in the stands who are betting on the fighters. Here's to seeing you make it to the finals, you're like, the next to last one to sign up!"

In that moment, Oshyn grinned. "Why the finals? I'll gladly kick everyone's asses and win that trip to the Spotted Nebula, no problem."

The bean man behind the desk laughed. "Oh, trust me…you'll wish you didn't say that."

The last thing Oshyn remembered from that last event in the stadium was when he left. He neared the exit when he passed by a man wearing a blue sports suit and white gloves….this individual had a massive power level...and Oshyn felt like he knew him from _somewhere._ But one thing was for sure: He was a Saiyan.

Oshyn turned his attention from the night sky to the rubble of the boulders that he was ki blasting. He'd placed dozens of them to his far left across a river, as part of a series of obstacles.

Suddenly, the last obstacle punched him from behind. It did nothing.

Oshyn grinned again, turning his large, inky black shark-like face to Byoro, her fist now out of his lower backside.

"Didn't it hurt you?" the female Namekian asked, smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"It felt amazing, in fact," corrected Oshyn, still smiling and turning around now. "I'm a student and I surpassed the master. Looks like whoever said that Namekian proverb you showed me was exaggerating."

"You've done better than any apprentice I've had in a long time," Byoro continued. "I'll be sure to watch from the stands and bet on you. See you tomorrow okay?"

Oshyn growled gleefully. "Sure."

The morning of the tournament, the Finyai stood next to some Hera-seijin as the first two fighters up were going to be called. He smirked as Oshyn crossed his shiny, pitch black arms.

Oshyn wanted to win in hopes of getting as close as possible to where the Order of the Sphere was stationed. _A one way trip to paradise, they call it,_ he thought. _We'll see when I blow a hole through the bastards' atmosphere._

He'd known by way of the scrolls that the Order monitored his people from an orbiting moon, and he planned to blow it up by any means necessary. He had no idea if his kin knew of his exploits, from being the only one to free him self of the collar to training like crazy. But he would push his limits today….there was something in his humungous gut that told him that Saiyan from earlier was a part of this.

The gong was struck, and the first fighters up were a Mukka and a Namekian.

The forty foot wide jumbotron displayed the mugshots of the two fighters. The Mukka's name was Vurbray, and the olive green Namekian's was Axen.

Axen came up casually, smirking and with his hands behind his back. Vurbray was doing warm ups by way of flexing his arms like worms. The Namekian played it cool, if anything he was a "Don't-Make-The-First-Move" type.

As the fight started courtesy of Vurbray dashing diagonally, Oshyn noticed the Hera standing next to him. He was sternly still, and munching on an apple.

As he swallowed, the blue skinned alien bowed his head and stated, "Nice to see a Finyai here. Unfortunately I'll be the one taking the top prize. I'll be looking forward to havin' your ugly head at my boot."

Oshyn's big, sea-predatory eyes widened as he growled. "Hmph."

The first fight ended not long after, with Axen as the victor. Up next to face him was the Saiyan from earlier.

The Finyai could tell it was him. He looked up at the jumbotron; it exed out the screenshot of the Mukka and replaced it with the new competitor. The name under it read "Vegeta."

Oshyn was in deeper thought now. Other than the planet that was destroyed, there was only one other Vegeta…

 _The Prince himself._

He'd heard of his planet bombing exploits from more than a decade back. This Saiyan just ended civilizations for fun…and then went off the galactic map. Whatever the reason, Oshyn kept his eyes on the moon he himself planned to blow up.

An hour and a half later, it was time for the second set of matches after an intermission. Vegeta had since defeated Axen, and Oshyn got his turn to beat some female robot named Narrex. Scours of others also got owned.

The Finyai shook hands with her as it was a pretty close fight, also two rounds away from the finale. Next up was him vs the Hera.

Oshyn backflipped onto the platform, and flexed his arms, growling. The blue dude – whose name was Doon – took a more simple entrance, floating onto it and kicking dust off of the boots that he said he'd have the Finyai's head at.

This only made Oshyn growl more. He started things off with a Triple Tide Descendent, which Doon was just barely able to block.

They then exchanged blows while ascending upward. Doon jabbed Oshyn in the right collar bone, only for him to knock the Hera downward. Oshyn came down with him, setting up mine-like ki blasts next to him as he fell.

Doon crashed into the stage surrounded by a barrage of ensuing light. Ten feet away the Finyai had stood with his eyes shielded. He growled as he looked at what he thought was the ditch of defeat….

He walked toward Doon as he struggled to get up, lifting his head back. But when his eyes pointed skyward he started babble-panicking. Something was right above them both.

Oshyn took a turn to look up, since he sensed this wasn't a fake out. Above the stadium was some pale figure with a purple band around his eyes. He had multiple markings on his mellow skin, and wore a grey helmet with curvy, darker grey armor.

The tall floating figure smirked with his corrugated lips before positioning a hand downward. The audience screamed.

... _What…the hell?!_

Oshyn ki blasted the floating man, only for it to be knocked away like nothing. Pink energy started formed at the stranger's fingertips.

Doon had an opposite expression now as he called for the gladiator-like figure to stop.

The man laughed, then spoke. His voice was low and menacing: "I expected more from you, Doon. This beast boasts he's the only one who can save his people, yet you take the matter of killing him to a _tournament?!_ "

"This really isn't the time or place!"

Suddenly Doon was blasted into a wall off guard by Oshyn. He caught on as people started scrambling to get out. This was something about killing _him_. And he saw the figure above, now staring at him.

He scowled as he spat, "Shall we take this to the outskirts? You're stronger than I thought. By the way, you may refer to me as King Civex."

Oshyn bared his triangle shaped teeth. "Let's!"


End file.
